Friends
by clbt07
Summary: Just a short one-shot dealing with Maya and Emily texting. Almost like a hidden scene from Hold on to it. Enjoy!


AN: Here is your one shot at the sexting. This is going to be Maya's POV just letting you guys know. This was really hard to do so hopefully you enjoy it. Hold on to it will most likely be uploaded Tuesday or Wednesday. Please excuse the errors and typos and have a wonderful week!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

**_Friends_**

Maya was laying down after dropping Emily off from their shopping trip. "Being friends suck" Maya closed her eyes trying to figure out how she let her guard down long enough to let Emily pin her against the wall. Or even give in to Emily. Maya closed her eyes and all the images of Emily biting her lip at her before walking towards her. Pushing her up against the wall, Emily's hands in her skin and then feeling her lips on her neck. Maya shook her head, "jode" (fuck me). She needed to just let it go and that was it. She got up and then heard the familiar chorus to Bad remix by Wale sung by Rihanna. Maya bit her lip, debating whether or not to answer it but her body seemed to have made up her mind as she sees her phone getting closer and closer. Maya grabs her phone and opens the text,

**Hey chocolate drop. Did you make it home**

**Emily**

Maya smiled. Whenever her and Emily hung out, Emily would always text to make sure she got home safe after dropping her off. It was cute and absolutely sweet considering she's supposed to be this huge player.

_**Yes I did. Thanks for checking up**_

_**Maya**_

**No problem. So what you doin now**

**Emily**

"Trying not to think about you" Maya whispers before taking a deep breath and then answering back.

_**Nothing just watching tv. You?**_

_**Maya**_

**Same. What you watching**

**Emily**

Maya looked up and saw that her TV was off. She looked around for her remote before finding it and turning the TV on. Criminal minds popped up and she shrugged her shoulders.

_**Criminal Minds is on. You?**_

_**Maya**_

**Crazy, Stupid, Love. Love Emma Stone in this**

**Emily**

_So she texted me while watching something dealing with love._ Maya smiles before shaking her head, trying not to look more into it when there's nothing there.

_**Yea. I really like that movie and her**_

_**Maya**_

**Yea. The brother is funny as well. Talking about how he jacks off to his babysitter and she walks in on him**

**Emily**

Maya laughs thinking about that part.

_**Or when he's at the school ceremony and was about to say it again**_

_**Maya**_

**Oh my God! Yes! Too funny**

**Emily**

_**I also like Ryan Gosling in it as well. Helping her dad with moves**_

_**Maya**_

**Oh my God. So true but also when she turns him down the first time**

**Emily**

Maya laughs again while turning on her stomach.

_**Yes but then she gets mad at her boyfriend and then walks up to him and kisses him making him forget all about the girl he was about to bed**_

_**Maya**_

**I know. I probably would too. I don't understand the whole move thing tho**

**Emily**

Maya furrows her eyebrows still with the smile on her face.

_**The move. Does Emily not have a move**_

_**Maya**_

**I have several moves but his move was lifting the girls from that movie Dirty Dancing**

**Emily**

_**It's a classic tho. And you have to admit, it's a pretty good move too**_

_**Maya**_

**No way. My moves are better**

**Emily**

_**I doubt it**_

_**Maya**_

**They are. How's your neck**

**Emily**

_Bitch. _Maya glares at her phone and can almost see Emily laughing in her room.

_**Funny.**_

_**Maya**_

**I'm just sayin lol I mean, they did work on you :***

**Emily**

_**I was already horny from earlier**_

_**Maya**_

**Yea from me. Cussing and shit but I'm not complain. You sounded sexy as hell when you did it**

**Emily**

_**No. I was hanging with Jenna earlier**_

_**Maya**_

**You're lyin**

**Emily**

Maya smirks,

_**You jealous boo**_

_**Maya**_

**Hell no. I know for a fact you weren't hanging with Jenna earlier. If you were, you wouldn't have texted me for shopping unless you lied to me about no one being able to go with you**

**Emily**

_**Maybe**_

_**Maya**_

**Nope don't believe it.**

**Emily**

_**If you say so**_

_**Maya**_

**I do. I know I'm the one that turned you on**

**Emily**

_**You don't know that Emily**_

_**Maya**_

**Oh I do know. I know because I heard you moan my name. Not Jenna but mine. You want me Maya and it's only a matter of time before you cave in**

**Emily**

**_Oh really_**

**_Maya_**

**Of course. I promise you won't regret it**

**Emily**

Maya bit her lip, stuck between replying back to keep this going or to talk about something else. Maya starts to reply but Emily beats her to it.

**I'll take my time with you. Making sure every second you feel nothing but pleasure**

**Emily**

_**We're friends Emily**_

_**Maya**_

**You know you want more tho My**

**Emily**

Maya did want more but Emily's type of more is not what she wants. Someone always gets hurt with the whole friends with benefits and she definitely doesn't want to be the one that is hurt.

**I know I do**

**Emily**

Maya took a deep breath and then shook her head,

_**I don't**_

_**Maya**_

**You're lyin Maya. I know you are. I know for a fact you're thinking about wanting more. Trying to figure out what to do. I already know what I wanna do**

**Emily**

_**We're friends Emily**_

_**Maya**_

**You wanna know what I wanna do?**

**Emily**

Maya bites her lip harder, thoughts of Emily coming back to her. _No, no I don't._

**I wanna make you scream my name over and over again and now that I know you speak another language. Fuck I wanna hear you scream in it. I wouldn't even care if you're cussing me out in Spanish as long as you're body is shaking and I'm the one making it, I don't mind at all**

**Emily**

"Awww Mierda" (Shit) Maya says knows she's in trouble. She's trying to get her fingers to work but they don't want to.

**I wanna kiss your lips. God I just wanna feel them against mine. I've thought about it too many times**

**Emily**

Maya needed Emily to stop but she didn't know how and she really wanted to know what Emily would do.

Maya shook her head, trying to control her breathing.

_**Emily you gotta stop**_

_**Maya**_

**I'll stop after I make you cum**

**Emily**

"Maldito" (Damn) Maya looked away biting her the tip of her tongue a little before looking back at the text.

_**You sure you can do that**_

_**Maya**_

**Oh I guarantee it baby. You're gonna feel as though you're flying but don't worry. I'll bring you back down before sending you back up again. Would you like to know how I would get you there? How I will get you to where you wanna be?**

**Emily**

She was screwed. She was definitely screwed and wanting to be screwed only by Emily. She hits her forehead on her mattress.

_**Yes**_

_**Maya**_

**Yes what My**

**Emily**

Maya huffs and then takes a minute to reply. Not wanting Emily to get the best of her but obviously that's already happened.

**Yes. What?**

**Emily**

_**Yes I wanna know how you're going to get me there**_

_**Maya**_

She waits and she waits. No reply from Emily and she was almost getting nervous about it, embarrassed that she just made herself desparate. "God, I'm such a DTF right now" (Desperate to fuck… just in case you didn't know). Maya slaps herself on her forehead before her phone vibrates as text after text comes through,

**I'm gonna kiss you senseless so senseless that you wouldn't even know that my fingers are making their way into your shorts before my kisses trail down to your neck. **

**Emily**

**My fingers slide against your bikini line as I brand you again. You're gonna hold my head like you did in the room. Keeping me right there even though you want me to go lower**

**Emily**

Maya could almost feel Emily's fingers on her as they ghost along the edge of her panties. Shit, she was wet but she's been wet ever since Emily started texting her about kissing her.

**And I'll go lower because I want your breasts in my mouth. sucking on the top of them and moaning about how soft and full they are as my fingers feel how wet you are against your thongs. Mmm baby I can't wait **

**Emily**

**Can't wait to softly slide them along your slit, knowing that I'm the one getting you wet. Getting you to moan, getting you to speak in another language as I pull down your bra so I can suck on your nipples knowing they are hard **

**Emily**

Maya was already speaking another language now and her nipples were already hard. She wanted Emily bad.

**I'm gonna flick them then lick them then bite on them before sucking them in my mouth slow and hard as my fingers press against your clit and feeling your hips jump at the contact but I'm not gonna stop there. **

**Emily**

**No I wanna slide them to the side as I enter two in you and you'll probably hiss in my ear as I slide in but you won't complain with me tugging on your nipples as I feel you get wetter on my fingers. You tightening around me**

**Emily**

**I know you'll feel so good as I pull out before pushing them in deep, real deep but at the same time I'm gonna tease a certain spot, that spot that is going make your legs shake and her hips buck. Do you know what that spot is?**

**Emily**

_Did she know what it is?_ What kind of question was that? Of course she knew what it was. Fuck she wanted Emily to touch it now, hell she'll touch it and then… Maya whimpers.

**Maya**

**Emily**

_**Yes I know what it is. It's my clit Emily!**_

_**Maya**_

**Just checking if you knew. We'll I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed**

**Emily**

Maya's eyes widen. Emily hasn't even finished what was going to happen as her legs shake and her hips buck.

_**No no no. You have to finish**_

_**Maya**_

**I can't My. We're just friends remember**

**Emily**

If she could jump through her phone and strangle Emily, she so would but only after Emily finishes making her cum. "Jodido" (Fucking) Maya says out loud with frustration, "Ughhhh" Maya slams her head down on her mattress.

_**You don't say anything about this conversation**_

_**Maya**_

**lol I'll think about it. Night chocolate drop**

**Emily**

_**Night Emily**_

_**Maya**_

Maya whines a little before getting up and going to her draw to get some clean underwear and shorts. "Amigos Chupan". (Friends Suck).


End file.
